This invention relates to the field of extruded polyvinyl foam shutters. More particularly this invention relates to a frame for mounting shutters on doors with glass panels.
Traditionally, shutters have been made from wood; however, wooden shutters tend to wear out. Wood expands and contracts with the weather resulting in visible signs of wear and tear. As a result of this wear and tear, the dimensions of wooden shutters can change during storage, shipment, or use depending on the environmental conditions.
More recently shutters have been made of extruded polyvinyl materials which have excellent structural rigidity and which do not expand, contract, warp, or absorb liquids. Extruded polyvinyl is a good insulator, nonflammable, and resistant to wear and tear. Polyvinyl can be extruded into a variety of shapes in a process which generates little waste. Because of these properties, the measurements of polyvinyl foam shutters remain constant despite environmental conditions during storage, shipment, or use of the shutters.
A wide variety of shutter assemblies are currently available on the market, but there are some customer desires that the current market has been unable to meet. One such example is customers"" desire for shutters that will mount on doors which have glass inserts. Glass inserts are secured in the door by a mounting bead which is made of a flexible pliant material forming a seal around the glass. This glass mounting bead is slightly raised from the surface of the door, making it awkward to mount a standard shutter frame on the door. Shutters are available which will mount on a door; however, there is not an existing frame that effectively conceals the glass mounting bead while securely mounting the shutter frame to the door.
The present invention addresses the problem in the industry by providing a shutter mounting frame which has an extension normal to the mounting surface which conceals the glass mounting bead, and positions the framing piece so that the mounting nails or screws are inserted through the shutter frame into the glass mounting bead.
In its preferred embodiment, the outside mount glass door mount is an elongated, generally T shaped member made of extruded polyvinyl foam. The frame is extruded in three integrally connected sections. The first section is essentially L shaped and includes the rear mounting surface which will be mounted to the door, the shutter mounting surface to which the shutter panels will be attached, and the visible molded surface. The second section is integrally connected to the first section, essentially rectangular, and extends, normal to the rear mounting surface proximate to the visible molded surface, to cover the glass mounting bead on the door. The third section is integrally connected to the first section, essentially rectangular, and extends from the first section, normal and proximate to the shutter mounting surface, to stop light from passing between the hingedly attached first section and the shutter panel.